


Forever

by Nickidemus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a king or queen of Narnia, always...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a horror challenge on LJ.

Time does not touch them. Though the air feels thicker when they approach. Clouds grow denser. That pleasantly cool breeze becomes icy hands down the spine. And it becomes known at once to any observer that no one should ever live this long. Not until the hair is gray, not of the elderly but of dust. Not until skin is paper. Not until the eyes run hot with blood that will no longer be contained by the fine capillaries that have burst long ago from use. Not with those stubs of green teeth. And not with that glow emanating from them at all times, showing that one should never mistake them for frail. Their power grows with each passing year, years that do not register in other worlds. Magical years that tarnish crowns yet reveal hidden secrets to them. Theirs is a light so bright that it banishes darkness, yes, and a blessing this could be if they did not burn so. Burn the sight out of skulls, the wits as well, and the feeling out of nerves. They are phantoms. They are gods. They are children and ancient.


End file.
